Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First/Transcript
=Main= * This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it. This is a transcript for Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First. * (Bob the Builder Theme Song & Title Card) * Bob: Hey, Hello!, & These Are My Friends!, Wendy!, * Wendy: Hello!, Spud!, * Spud: Hello!, Scoop!, * Scoop: Hello!, Muck!, * Muck: Hello!, Dizzy!, * Dizzy: Hello!, Roley!, * Roley: Hello!, Lofty!, * Lofty: Hello!, Pilchard!, * Pilchard: (Meows Hello!, Bird!) * Bird: (Tweets Hello!, Travis!) * Travis: Hello!, And Today!, * Bob: We're Going To Meet Sofia The First! * Scoop & Muck: Do You Want To Come With Us? * Roley & Lofty: You Will? * Dizzy: Great! * Wendy: Come On! * Bob: Wow!, We're In A World of Sofia The First! * Sofia: Hi, Bob & Friends!, * All: Hi, Sofia!, * Bob: Nice To Meet You!, I'm Bob The Builder!, And This is My Friends, Wendy!, Spud!, Pilchard!, Bird!, And The Machines! * Sofia: Thanks!, Bob!, Nice To Meet You Too!, I'm Sofia The First!, And This is My Step-Siblings Amber And James! * Amber & James: Hi, Bob!, Hi, Wendy!, Hi, Spud!, Hi, Guys!, * All: Hi, Amber & James!, * Bob: Who's This? * Sofia: This is My Animal Friends Clover!, Mia!, Robin!, And Whatnaught!, Oh!, And Also My Best Friend Hugo!, * Bob: (Laughing) * Clover: Hi, Bob!, Hi! Wendy!, Hi! Spud!, Hi! Guys!, * All: Hi! Clover!, * Mia: Hi, Bob!, Hi, Wendy!, Hi, Spud!, Hi, Guys!, * All: Hi, Mia!, * Robin: Hi, Bob!, Hi, Wendy, Hi, Spud!, Hi, Guys!, * All: Hi, Robin!, Hi, Whatnaught!, * Hugo: Hi, Bob!, Hi, Wendy!, Hi, Spud!, Hi, Guys!, * All: Hi, Hugo!, * Bob: So Where Are You Going, Sofia? * Sofia: Right!, We're Ready To Go To Royal Preparatory Academy School!, * Roley: Okay!, * Lofty: Cool!, * Sofia: So Can We Go, Guys?, * All: Yes We Can!, Sofia!, * Lofty: Uh, I Think So!, * Roley: Let's Go!, * (Building A Royal School) * Roley, Lofty & Scoop: Wow!, * Spud, Travis & Muck: A Royal Preparatory Academy School!, * Hugo: Nice Job!, * Dizzy: Brilliant!, * Roley: That's Building a School!, * Lofty: That Was Build!, * Amber: Great Building! * Bob & Wendy: Thanks, Amber!, * Amber: You're Welcome!, * James: Never a Build! * Sofia: Thanks!, * Bob: You're Welcome!, * Hugo: Nice Building!, * Wendy: Now!, * Bob: Thank You For The Royals! * All: You're Welcome!, Bob & Wendy!, * Amber: Building!, * James: Right! * Travis: So!, * Bob: We Have To Go Right Now! * Spud: To Go? * Sofia: Yeah, We're Going to The Royal Concert For The Show! * All: Yeah! * Sofia: So Can We Just Go, Guys? * All: Yes We Can!, Sofia! * Lofty: Uh, I Think So! * Scoop: Let's Go!, * (Going) * (Show Starts) * Sofia: Look!, * Amber: Show!, * Bob: Is Starting!, * Category:Bob the Builder (1998) Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Sofia The First Category:Sofia the First TV spoofs Category:Sofia the First Movie Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts